


4-Nudes: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nudes, Rogers Industries, Steve's a CEO, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Underage Peter Parker, he's 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #4NudesWith Peter and Steve
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	4-Nudes: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

It was night in Queens and Peter was laying in his bed, giggling. He met someone through Grindr and the guy was awesome, literally! 

He was older than him by a few years, okay he was older by ten years but that's not much. Maybe not that legal because he's seventeen but he's a consenting adult in the city of New York and he's going to tell his internet crush that he's not 24 but 17 soon, he just has to make sure that both of them are actually serious about this so he calls Ned.

"Yeah?" Ned answered the phone with.

"Hi, Ned… it's Pete…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I… well…"

"Just tell me, Pete. I won't be mad."

"I made a profile on Grindr."

"You what?! That app is literally only for Booty calls and for people over 18!"

"17 is 18 in New York!"

"Peter…"

"I met someone."

"Oh my God, you can't meet people on Grindr Pete. They are all just thirsty or douchebags."

"No, Steve is super sweet!"

"Steve?"

"Yeah… Steve."

"And he's what 22? Probably not 17 because you can't enter that age."

"27…"

"Excuse me what?"

"And I'm 24."

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

"I know! But I like Steve and now I can't bring myself to tell him that I'm only 17."

"Because you think he'll be disgusted and just doesn't answer or something."

"Yeah… I really, really wanna meet him Ned."

"Meet him? No… FaceTime maybe and then meet him in 6 months when you are actually 18."

"He's from Brooklyn so he probably knows that 17 is okay."

"Brooklyn?"

"I know but he's really sweet, not Brooklyn douchey."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Well… how can I see that he wants me and is serious without showing that I'm 17?"

"Pete, I'm straight first of all and second of all, I love you bro but I'm not sure how much you can trust a 27 year old guy on Grindr to be your first relationship?"

"Ned… He asks me about my day, hobbies, what I generally like, sends pics of puppies he's seen, compliments my photography skills and has never asked for sex, nudes or to meet me yet."

"Alright, I get that he's maybe not a douchebag but come on Pete, 27?"

"What, it's hot...and the other guy I thought about writing is 47."

"40...and seven?!"

"Yep… that man is literally sex on legs in the Daddy category and Steve is beef cake realness with a beard and everything."

"Wait, what's your profile pic?"

"Me hiding behind that puppy In the park?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So what? I dunno how to help you, really."

"Neeed…"

"Stop whining please. Hmm...well, what do you want from him?"

"Me from him?"

"Yeah, what do you think he should be for you or do?"

"I do want a real relationship but I'm like serious about him being Daddy af. So...I was kinda hoping to go on dates with him but that's overly slow and romantic because I kinda don't want that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want him to want me."

"Eh…"

"I wanna be his Sugar Baby if I'm going to be honest about it."

"Well ask then?"

"Just straight up, deadass?"

"Yeah, show that you are confident but please if you get a weird feeling promise me to just dip."

"I promise Ned."

"Okay bro. Good luck? And if he has a sister call me?"

"I got you bro. Bye Ned."

"Bye Pete."

Peter hung up and sighed.

"Well, it wasn't that informative but confidence should be something helpful?" He looked down at his phone and opened Grindr.

_Hey Steve, I wanted to ask you something...it's really hard to write it but I wanna know what you think about us…_

Not even 5 minutes later he gets a response.

_**Hey you, I understand that you might be confused about us because I wasn't confident in asking you for anything. I didn't wanna fuck up with you so I hope that we could be something serious.** _

_Serious is awesome, I really wanna be serious with you!_

_**That's a big relief <3** _

_For me too! <3 _

_**So can I maybe ask you what kind of seriousness you want?** _

_Well… it's gonna be so awkward._

_**Awkward?** _

_I really love your beard._

_**That's not awkward to say, thank you. I had hoped that you would like it.** _

_That's not all though._

_**Tell me.** _

_Your profile pic is like…_

_**That's awkward for me because I look way douchier than I am.** _

_No, no… that's not it._

_**Then what is it? You can tell me baby.** _

_I like everything about you, Daddy._

Silence.

_Steve? I'm sorry._

_Steve?_

Peter started pacing up and down his bedroom.

_**I apologise for responding not right away baby but that made me… I can't even say the words to describe what that did to me.** _

_So you're not mad?_

_**No, I'm definitely not mad at you baby.** _

_And I didn't read anything wrong about you? Because that first pic really makes you look like a Sugar Daddy to me._

_**Is that what you want?** _

_What?_

_**A Sugar Daddy?** _

_I mean, not necessarily. I want a Daddy._

_**Baby?** _

_Yes?_

No response.

_Yes, Daddy?_

_**We've been talking for quite some time now and I really like you baby and you being my Sugar Baby would be nothing but the absolute best scenario that could have come out of this.** _

_But?_

_**But I wasn't really honest with you.** _

_Oh, it's okay._

_**No, I want this to be built on truth. You don't actually know me baby so I want to explain who I am exactly.** _

_Daddy, I'm getting scared._

_**Please don't be, baby.** _

_I'm trying._

_**I'm Steve Rogers, CEO of Rogers Industries.** _

_Daddy?_

_**Yes, baby?** _

_What's that?_

Silence from the other side.

_I'm sorry?_

_**No need at all! You are...my gosh you are so perfect and innocent sounding.** _

_Thank you, Daddy?_

_**I'll explain that later, what I was saying was that I'm more than qualified to be your Sugar Daddy but I also lied a bit…** _

_I lied about one thing too, Daddy. I'm sorry._

_**Usually would be a bit disappointed at something like that but since Daddy lied too he can't be. I tell what I've lied about and then you tell Daddy.** _

_Okay._

_**Baby, not only am I a CEO, rich, interested in having a Sugar Baby but also not actually 27 years old.** _

_Oh._

_**I'm actually 37 baby and I know that 13 years is a big difference but if you feel comfortable with me I would be really honored to call you my own.** _

_Daddy, I lied about age too._

_**You're also older.** _

_No._

_**No?** _

_I'm...no being mad please._

_**I won't be, I promise.** _

_I'm 17._

_**You're... underage…** _

_Daddy no! Please don't go and leave me! I want this so much and 17 means I'm a consenting adult in New York City._

_**Baby, I will corrupt your innocent mind… I can't possibly be so selfish.** _

_I want you to Daddy! Please have me._

**_Baby._ **

_Please, I promise that I want this and you. Please, at least call me or meet me once before you cut me off._

**_You don't know how much I've wanted you since that picture of you with that puppy popped up on my screen._ **

_Don't you wanna know who's behind that picture and puppy?_

_**I do baby.** _

_Please, I will give myself to you. Please, take care of me. I need a Daddy to take care of me._

_**Calm down baby, deep breaths. In and out. You sound panicky even over text.** _

_I am panicking a bit._

**_You don't have to, okay? Daddy will meet with you and then decide but I assure that an adorable boy like you would be all I've ever wanted._ **

_Daddy is all I've ever wanted too._

**_How about a picture? Daddy will send one to. No puppies, no filters. Just a normal photo._ **

_I can do that._

**_That's a good boy. Just show Daddy all of you, okay?_ **

_All?_

_**Yes, Daddy will do that too.** _

_Okay Daddy._

_**Thank you baby.** _

Peter got up from the bed and started chewing on his lip. All? What if Daddy wanted to see all because he wasn't sure if Peter was pretty enough. Slowly but surely he took off his clothes and laid on the bed. All… he quickly kicked off his boxers before holding his phone over him. Peter took a picture where you could see his full face, upper body and down to mid thighs. He hoped it was enough for his almost Daddy. He really wanted Steve to be his Daddy.

_Got it Daddy!_

_**Daddy took one too. I'll upload it.** _

A picture popped up and downloaded. It was Steve with his lovely beard but now Peter could also warm blue eyes, blonde hair and trusting smile. The rest of the picture was filled with those bulging muscles stuffed inside of an expensive looking suit.

_Oh…_

_**Something wrong?** _

_No! You look very handsome Daddy._

_**Thank you darling but what about your picture?** _

_Misunderstood… all._

_**Daddy wants a full body picture.** _

_I took that!_

_**But?** _

_Misunderstood the second time asking all._

_**I don't quite understand baby.** _

Peter just closed his eyes quickly after pressing on the send button of his nude picture. He waited a couple of minutes before opening his eyes again. He was getting a call from FaceTime.

"Huh?" He quickly picked up, careful not to show his lower body on camera.

"Baby…" Steve looked at him through the screen, his voice was so raspy but at the same time like honey.

"Daddy!" He squeaked.

"I'm sorry! You said all and then I asked again and you said yes all of it and I thought you might mean nude because maybe you would not want me if I was not pretty." He was rambling.

"Shhh baby… Daddy isn't mad or disappointed one bit. You are very pretty, beautiful even! Daddy was just very surprised at how beautiful you are." Steve looked at him with those kind eyes.

"T-thanks Daddy." He blushed.

"Daddy is also very thankful for having such a pretty picture of his baby."

"A-am I your baby boy Daddy?" 

"Oh darling, you will always be mine from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> You can always suggest which pair/timeline to come back for another round.
> 
> Until tomorrow~


End file.
